


Not Today

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Pod and Brienne have a conversation after Jaime leaves in Season Eight
Relationships: Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Not Today

The “Milady” falls from his lips before he can stop it.

That she doesn’t bother to correct him worries Pod more than her anger.

“That’s what I am, isn’t it? I pretend at being a knight and, underneath it all, there’s…” Brienne stops, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I have seen you on the battlefield, Ser. You are the bravest knight I have ever met. You’re not pretending anything. You are who you are, a knight, and also a woman.”

“I now see why women aren’t knights, Pod. All these damn feelings.”

“Which you will set aside when you need to. How long did you weep for Renly?”

“This is hardly the same.”

“Because you didn’t fuck him?” 

The look that Brienne shoots Pod is as cutting as a dagger. She turns and begins to walk away from him.

“Forgive me, milady,” he says, following her. “I spoke out of turn.”

“Just leave me, Podrick.” The “everyone does” hangs in the air, unsaid.

“I am sworn to you, Ser Brienne of Tarth. Allow me to defend your honor.”

Brienne stops and stares at him, then she begins to laugh.

“Dear Podrick, thank you for your kind offer. I’m not the maid of Tarth any longer. I’m a knight of the Seven Kingdoms and my honor does not need defending. I have done nothing wrong except to see things that were never there.”

“One day, milady, you will see something that has been there.”

“Perhaps,” she muses. “But that day is not today.”


End file.
